


eyes on him

by vagarius



Series: eyes on me (nsfw) [2]
Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Mirror Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, misukazu gets walked in on (again)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:02:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25679320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vagarius/pseuds/vagarius
Summary: Not again,Tsuzuru thinks.
Relationships: Ikaruga Misumi/Minagi Tsuzuru/Miyoshi Kazunari, Ikaruga Misumi/Miyoshi Kazunari
Series: eyes on me (nsfw) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1862059
Comments: 4
Kudos: 51





	eyes on him

**Author's Note:**

> as per request, this drabble is now being posted shdfglasjhdf
> 
> "eyes on me" and this fic can be read as standalones, it's just funnier to have them connected
> 
> pls enjoy!!

_Not again,_ Tsuzuru thinks, his eyes landing on the reflection in the wall mirror. He takes a moment to admire the way Kazunari's back slopes downward, the length of his spine leading an enticing path to where Kazunari's face rests on the floor. There is already a sizeable puddle of cum under his stomach, along with bite marks along the parts of his back visible in the mirror. He lets out a weak moan as Misumi's fingers disappear inside him, and Tsuzuru's cheeks flush red. _I'll just leave quietly this time…_

As soon as he moves his foot back toward the hallway, Misumi suddenly looks up, making eye contact with him in the mirror. Misumi's lips lift up into a smirk. With a giggle, Misumi brings an unoccupied finger to his lips, then drops his hand down to Kazunari's hair. His grip visibly tightens before pressing down, and Kazunari groans in response.

As quietly as he can, he makes his way fully into the room before closing the door behind him. Kazunari doesn't seem to acknowledge the short _click_ of the door, eyes hazy and half-lidded. "Sumi," he rasps, and Tsuzuru watches as his back arches impossibly lower. Misumi doesn't let up.

"Just a little more, Kazu~" Misumi chimes, loosening his grip on Kazunari's hair. Tsuzuru feels his blood run cold as Kazunari starts to lift his head, but Misumi gently pushes him back down, petting his hair with delicate care.

Tsuzuru isn't fooled, though; in the mirror, Misumi's expression is almost wicked, his pupils blown wide as he smirks, his tongue tracing over a single canine.

Then Kazunari suddenly whimpers, but the rest of their reflection remains unchanged. Misumi's smirk widens.

"S-Sumi." Kazunari whimpers again. "Too much…"

"It's okay, Kazu," Misumi says, petting Kazunari's hair again. "You can do it. Just one more."

_"Hngg."_ Kazunari gasps and shudders, then moans weakly once more. "Sumi, I – "

"Shh," Misumi gently interrupts. He slides his free hand to Kazunari's chest, his eyebrows lightly knitting in concentration. A moment later, Kazunari's mouth drops open, his reflection shaking in the mirror. A small spurt of cum splashes on the floor. Misumi's eyes shine with pride.

"See, Kazu?" Misumi says, carefully removing his fingers before tracing them along the small of Kazunari's back. "You did it~"

Misumi briefly meets Tsuzuru's gaze in the mirror before leaning down to wrap his arm fully around Kazu's chest. "Now let's see the mess you made~"

Tsuzuru knows a dismissal when he sees it. Quietly, he opens the door and backs out of the room.

_Well, I did leave quietly,_ Tsuzuru thinks.

And then: _Thanks, Ikaruga-san._


End file.
